


plus one

by renbellion



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renbellion/pseuds/renbellion
Summary: haru needs a favor, and goro offers his service
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	plus one

**Author's Note:**

> aka, i love these two and the potential of their dynamic and the canon timeline is fake to me for the purposes of writing this.

it isn't too difficult to make do.

they know enough to answer small questions, dance enough to make it convincing. they fake enough to give the suits without faces to them a smile and act enough to be embarassed about it.

when they get a moment alone, they're farther apart than they've been all evening.

"Thank you, again." Haru speaks first, her attention fixed to a bracelet hidden under her glove. the ufo charm rattles slightly against her nails.

"It's no problem." Goro's words are muffled slightly by a half emptied glass of wine. 

There's silence, heavy and tense. 

"...You could have brung Kurusu-kun, you know." He swirls the remains of his drink. "He'd enjoy these sort of games more."

Haru chuckles softly. "Your name is easier to throw around, Detective." 

"Fair enough."

Another pause. 

"Should you be drinking?" It's a question both already had the answer to. 

"It makes lying a little more challenging, at least." It's his turn to laugh, not quite fake nor genuine.  
-

"...Not the worst party I've been to," he remarks, turning back to his partner with two glasses snatched from a platter. "wish they'd stop asking about..."

He trails off, hands her one. They take a sip in empty air.

"It's funny, they think we're a cute pair." Haru stares into the glass, the unfamiliar buzz in her throat making her face scrunch slightly. Her smile doesn't reach her eyes.

"We do, just not in the way they think."

Goro steps a little closer, holds out his glass.

"A toast, to a pair of liars."

Clink.

"and cheers, to wanting each other dead."


End file.
